


i hate you, i love you

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Barry hasn't been alright in a long time. To cheer him up, his family and friends surprise him with a birthday party that seemed to be going well. But it might all backfire when the one person he was trying to avoid is also there. Secrets, pain and two idiots trying not to fall in love (again).





	i hate you, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 500 words per day, for 100 days challenge (a challenge that i'm giving myself). This started out as just trying to write something random and has turned into this. Not sure where it'll go and how it'll end up. But don't worry, it will be updated fairly regularly.
> 
> This is not betad, and not edited. So sorry for mistakes.

“What’s going on” Barry asked as he came speeding into the labs. He was just getting off work when his pone buzzed with the red alert from STAR LABS. Ducking into his usual alley behind the precinct – one where he’s already disabled the security cameras – he changed into his suit and flashed right into the cortex.

“Barry, what have I told you about rushing into danger without thinking?” Came a gruff voice from near the back. Even though he’s the fastest man alive, it took a while for Barry’s brain to actually work and grasp the fact that there were more than the usual three people, and that yes- that voice actually did belong to Oliver Queen.

“Oliver? What?” Barry exclaimed with a confuse expression on his face. But before anyone could give him an explanation, there was a chorus of people – more people Barry did not take notice of when he’d sped in – shouting “SURPRISE!!!”

There was a second of silence before a few party poppers popped and confetti rained down as a banner unfurled from the ceiling. It read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BARRY!” in bright red paint with a lightning bolt running through the middle.

It was only then that Barry actually took a good look around the cortex and saw the sheer number of people there. All his friends, colleagues and family – including his dad – and ‘_wait DAD?’ _Barry thought before he rushed into Henry Allen’s arms.

“Dad? Wait when did you get back from the lodge? How? I thought you said you wanted to stay there for a few more months? I-“ Barry started babbling at his father as he stood there hugging him.

“Woah woah, slow down there slugger. Your old man isn’t that old but I can’t keep up with you if you keep talking that fast.” Henry chuckled with a small smile as he hugged his son back after not seeing him for more than a couple of months.

Barry blushed in embarrassment, not realizing that he was speedtalking until it was pointed out to him. He slowly let go of his father, but still standing next to him within arm’s reach, as he rubbed a gloved hand down the back of his neck. “Sorry dad, I – yeah it’s been a long week and I just. Missed you a lot.” He finally muttered, trying to keep the longing and hurt out of his voice. Somehow, he managed and his father didn’t notice.

Henry smiled softly as his son, and said “I missed you too bud. But I’d never miss your birthday! Especially not when Iris called me to tell me about this surprise party she’s throwing.” He reassured Barry, stepping away and directing Barry’s attention to the rest of the party and Iris.

Barry looked to where Henry was gesturing to. Iris was standing there at the console next to Eddie, Joe, Caitlin and Cisco. She was looking at him with a happy smile and a look that said “how much do you love me right now, you dork”. It was a patented Iris West smile that he’s gotten used to after seeing it over the years they grew up together.

Leaving his dad’s side, he went to hug his pseudo sister. Thanking her as she nestled herself into his arms. After a while, he turned to Team Flash and hugged each of them before going back to acknowledge the rest of the occupants in the cortex.

He looked towards Oliver first, since he barely acknowledged him in the beginning. "Ollie seriously? You come all the way to Central for my birthday party and yet the first thing you still do is criticize me?" Barry asked incredulously as he hugged the vigilante against his will.

"It's only for your own good Bare." Oliver grunts, not wanting to smile at his friend, to show how serious he was. "If this really was an attack, you would have just rushed in without realizing that you were overpowered, that there were at least 10 other assailants waiting and what would have happened Barry?" He almost snarled.

"He does have a point Barry." Diggle agreed. "But also," he continued turning to Oliver, "let the kid have a break man. He's been having a rough time and it's his birthday'" He turned to Barry and hugged him next, as Barry went on hugging people - he really was a hugger and with so many of his friends here, Barry was just on a roll.

"Yea Ollie" chimed Sara, "besides, we can always nag at him later. When it's not his birthday and we don’t have any reason to go easy on our little speedster".

Everyone laughed at that, and Oliver finally let down his guard and started to smile a little. It wasn't that he wanted to be harsh on Barry. It was just that he cared about the little nerd. He was also especially worried because he knew Barry thought with his heart more often than not, and, while admirable, it was a weakness in some dangerous situations.

But more importantly he knew that Barry had been having a tough time lately. Everyone knew. That was part of the reason Iris west had thrown this surprise party together. Something was wrong with Barry Allen, had been for weeks, but no one could suss out what it was.

_"Iris thinks that maybe having all of us there would help cheer him up, if not at least help one of us actually figure out what's wrong." Felicity had said when she first broached the idea to him. _

_"He can't hide his feelings from all of us Ollie. Not if we're all there to keep an eye on him" Thea had added. She'd developed a good friendship with Barry over the years, since Barry had taken to looking at him like a little brother would. _

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Oliver went back to looking at Barry. Thea and Felicity were right. If anything would help them figure out what has been keeping their resident speedster in a heartbroken mood, then it was this party, where everyone who cared about Barry were there looking out for him.

As he focused on Barry again, there was a sound of the elevator doors opening, and a distinctively criminal voice sounded form the corner. "I don't know why the hell we're here if it's just a damn party Mick." the voice drawled.

Oliver would have ignored it completely if only - if only he hadn't noticed how Barry had stiffened at the sound of that very same voice. Oliver's brow creased in concern as he took in the way Barry had shifted away from the entrance and had suddenly put all his guards up.

He knew that Barry had had problems with the criminal before, but he thought they had come to a working relationship the last time he talked to Barry. He didn't know why Barry was on edge but the very fact that he was, when he was surrounded by his family, put Oliver into battle-ready mode.

He tensed and waited for something to happen, as the two last people of the Legends team arrived at the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best thing ever! Also any suggestions/ideas of where this is going? ;)))))


End file.
